Family Reunion!
by Keiko Yuki
Summary: Inuyasha receives an invitation to a family reunion from Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha must be on his best behavior seeing as the great taiyoukai will all be there. Full Summary Inside
1. Chapter 1

Family Reunion!

Inuyasha receives an invitation to a family reunion from...Sesshoumaru? Inuyasha absolutely does not want to even be within ten miles of Sesshoumaru let alone in the same house! Kagome convinces him to go and she goes with him. Of course it's going to be a looooong week. Yes, week. This is no regular family reunion, all the taiyoukai will be there and Inuyasha has to be on his best behavior... with Kagome and Sesshoumaru's help. Sess/Kag Mir/San & Inu/OC

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or their characters. They belong to the great Rumiko Takahashi (I bow to thee!). I do, however ownKeiraand Shina. Hahaha! And I do ownGenrou too, although I'm still not sure when he'll show up...

* * *

Ch. 1 Unexpected invitations

"INUYASHA!"

Said hanyou cringed at the voice. He knew what was going to happen and his ears flattened in expectation. "OSUWARI!"

BOOM!

"Bitch! Fucking wench! Damn you ya fu..." He barely got to finish his tirade as her mouth opened and repeated the one word he had come to hate so much several times.

"Osuwari osuwari osuwari osuwari!"

Their audience flinched at the hanyou's obvious pain and suffering. Soon their painful expressions were replaced with ones of amusement. Inuyasha's pain was a form of entertainment for them now and they loved being the audience of such a spectacle.

Sango shook her head disapprovingly as her friends argued once again. She was about to speak when a familiar but unwanted feeling emerged near her backside. Her temple rising, she swung her hiraikotsu like a baseball bat at the hentai houshi. "Learn your lesson for once!" She yelled at the black dot in the sky that was Miroku.

Fuming as she watched him disappear, she began to sympathize with him. She had no idea why, butshe decided to go lift him from the crater he was bound to have made with his landing in the forest. Sighing, she walked away to find him. She made sure to keep an ear out for the crash he was about to make.

Shippou shook his head wearily, everyone actedso childishthat he wondered who exactly were the adults. "I am definitely more mature than all of them put together." He opened his eyes and looked at Kagome and Inuyasha. They'd been arguing about Kouga again. "Times three" he added as an afterthought as he watched them continue to fight. Shippo spoke his thoughts aloud, he knew no one was paying attention to him let alone hear him anyway. "No matter how many times Kagome reassures him that she doesn't like Kouga that way, he still gets so jealous. It's not even like he's with her or anything. I mean, he chose Kikyo for Kami's sake. Kagome should be able to chose whoever she wants but noooo."

"Interesting." A deep husky voice replied to his mini tirade on his companions. The hair on his neck stood on end. He'd heard that voice many times before and it could belong to no other than the evil Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru smirked at the eminent fear in the pup's scent. "Do not worry child, I do not come here to kill you or your friends." Even though Sesshoumaru had told him he meant no harm Shippou still feared him and the loss of his and his friend's lives.

"W...what are you doing here Sesshoumaru!" Shippo stuttered, he had failed miserably at trying to sound brave. Instead he wound up with a cowardly squeak.

Just then, a red blur appeared in front of Shippou, effectively blocking his vision. "What the hell are ya doin here ya no good bastard!" Inuyasha ground out through bared fangs as he through a quick punch at his brother.Sesshoumaru dodged the punch swiftly with a bored look.

"What a wonderful way to greet your own flesh and blood, _little brother_." Those last words were laced with malice and disgust.

Kagome stood, forgetting their earlier argument, bow raised and arrow notched. "What is it that you're here for Sesshoumaru?" Her words were neutral, not full of hatred or malice like his brother's voice always was.

Sesshoumaru regarded the girl silently. She stood tall, yet she probably would only reach his chest. She was ready for battle but still gave him the chance to explain himself. _Maybe there are some smart ningen after all, this one seems to be rational unlike this Inuyasha._ He heard the bushes behind him rustle and a small gasp then sighed, his musings cut short. Glancing behind him, he spoke firmly but not in the usual ruthless way in which he spoke to the others.

"Come out Rin."

Kagome looked at the bush that had grasped their enemy's seemingly undivided attention so quickly. A small child emerged, no more than eight years old. What shocked her most was the fact that she was a human child. She dusted off her orange kimono and smiled apologetically at the youkai lord. Her hair was a little dirty and her clothes had gotten brown smudges where she was kneeling behind the bush earlier.

Kagome watched as the little girl bowed apologetically to Sesshoumaru. "Gomen ne, Sesshoumaru-sama, demo Rin got worried when Sesshoumaru was gone for so long. Rin decided to find you and Rin got scared when she saw you get attacked." She spoke quickly, like any child would when they were in trouble.

To everyone present's surprise, Sesshoumaruregarded the girl in a familiar manner. His eyes were not nearly as hard as theyusually were. Hestared the girl in the eye. "What have I told you Rin?" His voice sounded vaguely like that of a father scolding his daughter.

Rin stared at the ground, as if suddenly developing a fascination with the pattern of rocks beneath her feet. Mumbling a reply she saidthrough a sigh,"not to follow you no matter what." Then her gaze shot up and into his eyes, hers once again filled with emotion. "But Rin was so worried! Rin just had to follow you Sesshoumaru-sama!"

This turn of events shocked Kagome and Shippo so much that they let their guards down. Inuyasha however, wasn't letting his guard down for anything. His suspicion and hatred for the taiyoukai before them blinded him so that he disregarded the appearance of the young girl. "Cut the crap Sesshoumaru! What the fuck are you doing here!" Sesshoumaru covered the young girl's ears just as Inuyasha had opened his mouth.

"You would do well to watch your tongue when Rin is around or any child for that matter. I will not have her learning words that only a mouth as foul as yours would dare to speak. What kind of language is that to be using in front of a woman and children?" He asked with a smirk and released Rin's ears. Turning to Rin Sesshoumaru said in a firm tone, "go back to Jaken Rin, I can assure you that no harm will come to me."

Rin looked warily at the people around her in slight apprehension before bowing and turning around to do as her master said.

Watching her leave Sesshoumaru didn't turn around to face them until her form disappeared completely from view and hearing range. "Inuyasha, I need to converse with you on an important matter."

Inuyasha growled and unsheathed the Tetsuseiga once again growling. "To hell you do! I bet all you fucking want is the Tetsuseiga ya no good dirty rotten..." From out of nowhere a bellowed "OSUWARI" resounded through the forest, giving Inuyasha the time to widen his eyes in shock before he became reacquainted with his good buddy, the ground.

Sesshoumaru was surprised when the woman-child, Kagome, subdued Inuyasha. _Hm, maybe she wants to hear what I have to say._ He looked at her, she had her bow down and the arrow back in the basket she carried them in on her back.

She gave him a small bow and spoke in a neutral voice. "I would like to hear what you have to say, Sesshoumaru. I am curious to say the least. We will listen so long as you promise not to cause any harm to me or any of my companions."

She looked into his eyes with a bravery that he could not put aside. _Perhaps this creature isn't as weak and foolish as I presumed, clearly she is needed to persuade Inuyasha to join me_, he thought "You have my word as Lord of the Western Lands. I will not harm any of you, nor will I try to steal the Tetsuseiga, for that is not the reason of which I am here today."

_I don't know if I should trust him, but he did give us his word. I would like to know more about the little girl, Rin._ Kagome thought to herself as she stared into the youkai lord's eyes.

By now the subduing spell had worn off and Inuyasha was sitting up in his crater fuming. She could hear faint curses and some new colorful adjectives flow from his dirty mouth. With one glare, Kagome managed to silence him long enough to hear what Sesshoumaru had to say, especially the Tetsuseiga part.

Inuyasha's ears perked when Sesshoumaru said that he didn't want the Tetsuseiga. "What do you mean you don't want Tetsuseiga!"

Sesshoumaru gave him an icyglare, "exactly what it sounds like, hanyou. I'm here because of the gathering that the royal families must participate every fifty years. You should remember Inuyasha, after all, you weren't that young."

Inuyasha's eyes widened and he gulped audibly, "th...the ga...gathering?"

Kagome stared from one brother to the other, clearly confused. Shippo bounced into Kagome's lap, his attention focused solely on the two brothers as well. "Inuyasha went to a gathering?" Shippo's question rang through the silence.

Sesshoumaru turned amused eyes to the kit. "Yes, when he was young, as a matter of fact, he barely survived the last time." He turned his gaze back to Inuyasha where his usual tough facade returned. His arms were crossed over his chest and he huffed loudly.

"I did not 'barely make it out alive' as you put it. I showed them didn't I? I'm still here aint I?" Shippo interrupted Inuyasha to ask his questions.

"But, aren't those supposed to be very dangerous? Aren't there like a whole bunch of obstacles to go through and battles and stuff?" Shippo didn't seem scared of him anymore and actually faced Sesshoumaru with his questions without fear.

Sesshoumaru's attention took a turn towards at the kit again, "where did you learn of this?"

Shippo's chest puffed out with over-exaggerated pride. "My father of course! He was once a general in your army! He participated in the gathering before he was relieved of duty."

Of course, this was when Sango decided to come back dragging an unconscious houshi. "I'm back! So, when're we..." Sango trailed off as she spotted the youkai lord.

Jumping backward and into a fighting stance Sango growled out venomously, "what're you doing here Sesshoumaru!"

Kagome quickly jumped in and put a reassuring hand on Sango's arm to make her lower her weapon. "It's okay Sango. He's here peacefully, he promised not to hurt us." Kagome's gaze went to the floor beneath Sango's feet, which so happened to be purple. "Ano, Sango-chan?"

Sango looked at Kagome, "hai?" Kagome looked down, signaling for Sango to do the same. When Sango saw Miroku's blue face under her feet she quickly jumped off of him as she muttered hurried apologies.

Quickly tossing her Hiraikotsu aside, she bent down to help the suffocating houshi. "Sango... I think... I'll need mouth to mouth..." He said softly and out of breath. Sango's eyebrow twitched at his audacity. As her fist raised to deck him one she felt a pair of hands holding her back from hitting him. Shocked eyes turned towards Kagome.

"Now Sango, now's most definitely not the time for beating Miroku-sama senseless." Kagome gave her friend an encouraging smile and her smile grew bigger as Sango gave up and dusted off her skirt.

"He isn't worth the energy anyway." She muttered as she retreated toward the other side of the camp and sat down in a huff.

Miroku chose this time to sit up and brush off all the dirt he could from his robes before gathering his staff and sitting between Inuyasha and Shippo. Shaking her head at her friend's antics, Kagome sat in front of the two brothers once again. Somewhere during their conversation Sesshoumaru situated himself on a boulder that was conveniently placed in the middle of camp. To Kagome's surprise, Inuyasha had become more mature since the mentioning of this gathering of theirs.

_Speaking of which..._

"Can someone explain to me what this gathering is about?"

Sesshoumaru gave her and the taijiya, who had nodded her head in response to the miko's question, a look before explaining. "The gathering is for the four taiyoukai, their children, and their generals." At this Shippo swelled with pride. "They gather at a certain taiyoukai's palace to compete in a series of 'contests' if you will." He paused until the others (not including Inuyasha, who was sulking in a corner) nodded, signaling him to continue. "Of course, battles are part of the contests but there are also intellectual competitions as well."

_This sounds like some sort of game show or something._ Kagome thought to herself as she paid attention to Miroku who had asked a question to Sesshoumaru.

"Excuse me Sesshoumaru-sama, but what does any of this have to do with Inuyasha here." He shoved a thumb toward the grumbling hanyou. "I mean, I would've thought you would never want to be near him let alone become allies with him in front of the great taiyoukai."

Turning his attention toward the monk, Sesshoumaru answered him. "Although I would never be under the same roof with him voluntarily." He paused to glare at Inuyasha who replied with a _the feeling's mutual bastard_ before continuing. "For those whom are required to attend but do not it is considered treason. And you know what that entails, don't you Inuyasha?"

Everyone turned to Inuyasha who had gulped audibly. "And," Sesshoumaru continued, seemingly unaffected by Inuyasha's fear. "the family name is soiled, which I cannot allow. That is the reason for my being here and asking for you to go. If not for me then for our family name. Father's name. The choice is up to you, I'll give you two moons to make your decision." And with that, Sesshoumaru stood and left with his silver hair the only thing they could see as he disappeared into the woods, the same direction in which Rin had left earlier.

* * *

Shina- Oh, no! Will Inuyasha accept and compete, or will he say no and face the charge of treason and lose that pretty head of his!

Keiko- Well, let's just see shall we? Next chapter of Family Reunion!...

Shina- Inuyasha's Choice! (glares at Keiko) Start writing!

Keiko- (whimpers in fear) Demo...I just finished the first chapter! My hands hurt! Can't I just have a break Shi-chan?

Shina- (growls) NO! (brandishes her staff) You don't wanna be reintroduced to my staff do you!

Keiko- Ano...iie. (sighs and returns to the computer to write next chapter)

Shina- Ja ne! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The stars were high in the cloudless night sky, the sliver that was left of the moon signaling the new coming moon cycle. Inuyasha sighed as he pondered over the changes he was about to go through. Slowly losing his powers throughout the day was not his favorite part. Maybe if he were to lose them all at once and get if over with, it wouldn't be quite so bad, however, the fact was, he would be tortured until he finally became a lowly human. With the loss of his powers sent a powerful feeling of vulnerability, which is the reason why he hated the days he turned human. Being hanyou was dangerous enough without having a weakness too. Sighing for the second time, his thoughts turned to his brother's invitation. If you cared to call it an invitation, anyway.

The gathering was a very dangerous event and his half-blood status did not make anything easier. His one and only attendance to a gathering had been a time when both his parents were still among the living. He thought bitterly about the intense hatred that he and his mother had received and remembered wondering why they had both been required to attend. Sesshoumaru was correct in the fact that not attending was considered treason and, as a child, he hadn't understood that fact.

He shivered, not from the night air, which was cold, but the memories of that week. Yes, week. The gathering didn't last one day but a full week. Inuyasha was lucky in the fact that he would be turning human tomorrow instead of during the gathering. He couldn't even fathom how he'd be treated if he were to have turned human through the gathering. He probably would have been killed on the spot.

He was so swept up in his thoughts that he didn't hear the rustling and crunching of leaves being treaded upon. He didn't even smell the familiar scent of Ramen, his favorite meal. Nor did he hear the soft breathing and tentative calling of his companion, Kagome.

"Inuyasha," he missed her sweet voice calling to him. She'd been worried about him for a while. As soon as Sesshoumaru had left he'd retired to his tree, the goshinboku, and told them to leave him alone. That had been hours ago and needless to say, Kagome was a little concerned for her friend. A friendship between them was the easiest relationship that Kagome could maintain. She understood that, emotionally, Inuyasha was not going to be able to commit to her and so she offered her hand in friendship instead. She still cared for the hanyou and wanted desperately to help him when she could. Clearing her throat she tried once again to grasp the oblivious hanyou's attention.

"Inuyasha, I thought you'd be hungry so I brought you some Ramen. Inuyasha?" She looked up into the tree with a curious look.

He glanced down at her as though he just realized she even existed. "Oh, Kagome." He sniffed the air, smelling the tasty snack he guessed what it was that she'd said to him earlier. He jumped down from his perch and took the offered cup with a nod in thanks. Kagome smiled at him and sat on one of the many protruding roots of the God tree.

Looking up through the branches to the sky above she heard Inuyasha sit beside her. She listened as he slurped his noodles down in a hurried manor. "Relax Inuyasha." She said with a smile and laughing eyes, "No one's going to take it from you!" He let out a "Keh" and resumed with his hurried eating. She shook her head and resumed her star gazing.

"So," she cut through the silence. "What do you think about Sesshoumaru's proposal?"

The question hung in the air. Inuyasha stopped eating and his expression turned to that of one in deep thought. He was going to make a major decision and Kagome understood. She waited patiently for his reply to her inquiry.

Sighing, Inuyasha shifted on the root he had been sitting on. "I honestly don't know Kagome." Kagome noticed the change in his tone immediately. She only heard this soft tone used around Kikyo, once or twice it was directed at her but it was a rare event. Moving to sit closer to him, Kagome put her hand on his shoulder in a comforting manor. He looked at her with questioning eyes. "What do you think we should do?"

Kagome sighed, "Well, I think we should do it. I mean, you wouldn't want people hunting you down trying to kill you do you?" She smiled at him in response to the agitated look on his face.

"Keh! Like I haven't had enough of that already!" He crossed his arms over his chest in his usual defiant manor. Pulling away from him she laughed openly. Inuyasha didn't like that much but didn't storm away as she was accustomed to him doing.

Calming down Kagome wiped a tear from her eye, "I'm serious though. I think we should go, who knows? Maybe it'll be kinda fun you know?"

At this comment Inuyasha stared wide-eyed at her. "Kagome, the gathering is not a 'fun' event. It lasts a whole damn week and you've got to tolerate all these stuffy aristocrats and high and mighty people." He began counting all of the cons on his fingers. "There are battles and you have to tolerate people even if you hate them. You have to deal with the insults people throw at you because you're not allowed to knock their lights out. And even worse, you have to behave!"

The last comment was the last straw for what little control she managed to maintain. She laughed so hard that tears poured from her shut eyes and she fell completely off her seat. "God forbid you behave, ne Inuyasha?" She managed to gasp out after yet another laughing fit.

"Keh!" Inuyasha leapt up into the tree and settled himself on his favorite branch. "Oyasumi nasai, onna." Inuyasha muttered as he prepared himself for sleep.

Wiping at the tears in her eyes Kagome said her farewells to her friend and wandered off towards Kaede's hut and to sleep.

----

The next day passed by uneventfully, although everyone awaited Inuyasha's response to Sesshoumaru's offer. Finally in the late afternoon (having been gone all morning and most of the afternoon) Inuyasha barged into the hut. He pushed the mat that served as a door rather forcefully out of his way as he entered. "We're going! Everyone prepare for travel, we start leaving in the morning." With that he promptly disappeared.

Exchanging glances everyone silently prepared their supplies and anything else they'd need for a journey. Kagome looked outside through the small window in the hut to see the sun setting. "Inuyasha will be back any second now. She watched the sky turn different colours and looked toward the others who were sitting around the fire. She winked at them and raised her hand; she lowered a finger as she spoke. "Three...Two...One!" As if on cue Inuyasha burst into the hut mouthing off loudly. Their companions began to laugh (much to Inuyasha's fury) when Kagome mimicked him behind his back.

Miroku shook his head in amusement while Shippo clung to Sango, who was trying to regain some of her composure while holding a crying/laughing kitsune. Inuyasha swung around to see Kagome smiling sweetly at him. His ebony hair swung in and out of his vision and his purple eyes shone bright with irritation and mild fury. "Why Inuyasha, what irks ye now?" She said in a sugary voice, she loved making Inuyasha mad and her friends were clearly enjoying themselves as well.

Inuyasha lifted his hands in the air violently "I give up!" He shouted as he stomped to a corner and sat down to await the arrival of the sunrise though it was hours before then.

Once the laughing settled, everyone resumed his or her sleeping arrangements. Sango slept in one of Kagome's sleeping bags with Kirara curled up next to her. Miroku leaned against a wall next to her with his staff falling a little bit as he nodded off. Kagome, still smiling hugged Shippo close to her and fell asleep with him in her arms. However, Inuyasha just sat in his corner, Tetsusaiga on his lap, with a scowl to match even Sesshoumaru's. 'How dare they laugh at me! Why, if I wasn't human I'd have strangled them all!' His raging thoughts kept him company until sunrise...

----

"C'mon Inuyasha!" Shippo whined from his spot in the basket of Kagome's bicycle. "We're tired" he slouched back in his seat as Kagome smiled down at him still pedaling like mad. For some odd reason Inuyasha was determined to get there in a day's time in stead of the normal three days it would take a human to travel the same distance.

Inuyasha turned his head to glare at the kitsune sitting in the basket behind him. "What d'ya mean you're tired?! You're not doing any work as far as I can tell!"

Shippo glared back at Inuyasha with as much, if not more, intensity at which was thrown at him. "Yea, but what about Kagome?" He stood up in the basket and motioned his tiny-clawed hand to the panting girl behind him.

Kagome smiled and interrupted Shippo "I'm fine Shippo-chan, trust me, if I wanted to stop we would have." She winked at him for emphasis and turned back to Inuyasha who had nodded and returned his attention to the road ahead of them.

"How much farther is it Inuyasha? I mean, at the current rate that we're going."

Inuyasha shrugged as he kept running although he tilted his head to the side a little in concentration. "Um, it should take about three more hours if we don't stop to rest and eat, which I'm sure won't be happening since you weaklings need to do all that crap."

Kagome resisted the urge to put her hands on her hips and "Humph" but she couldn't because she was on her bike. Doing that could result in disaster and she didn't feel like putting up with hearing Inuyasha's complaints about 'clumsy women' and 'weakling humans' ever again.

* * *

**Three Hours Later**

"I thought you said three hours Inuyasha!" Sango exclaimed from Kirara's back above the still running hanyou.

Inuyasha didn't spare them a glance, "Yeah, I said that but you had to stop remember? That put us behind!"

Miroku glared down at the hanyou over Sango's armor-clad shoulder, "It was only a ten minute break! Surely we're not that far behind?!"

Inuyasha made a noncommittal grunt and ignored them.

Kagome kept her gaze ahead; she wondered what would await them when they got to Sesshoumaru's domain. They still didn't know much about this whole affair that Sesshoumaru had brought them into but Kagome was excited nonetheless. Why she was excited she did not know for sure but she knew that it would be anything but boring. If Inuyasha barely made it through as Sesshoumaru said then who knows how dangerous it was. She shivered involuntarily at the thought. "Are you okay Kagome?" Shippo's voice sounded concerned, "You just shivered."

Kagome gave him a sweet smile, "That, Shippo, was the shiver of anticipation." She laughed out loud at the young kitsune's momentary look of confusion. He looked so cute when he was confused and he hated to show that he wasn't on the same page as everyone (which was rare) even though he wasn't even reading the same book. "Anticipation is when you can't wait to do something and you're excited."

Shippo's mouth opened into a little 'o' and he smiled, "This is going to be quite a sight to see Kagome! I've heard stories from my father but I've never actually seen it! I'm anticipationing too!" Kagome laughed again at the way he misused the new word but she didn't have the heart to correct him.

"We're here!" Inuyasha stopped abruptly at a clump of trees that blocked their view from what was ahead of them. It just looked like a regular forest; surely Sesshoumaru would not live in the forest?

"I don't get it." Miroku hopped down from Kirara's back followed by Sango. "This is where the mighty Sesshoumaru-sama lives?"

Inuyasha scoffed yet again and gave the houshi a small glare, "Of course not stupid! He lives beyond these trees but I thought I'd give you the low-down on what to expect and some rules while we're hear, especially you ningen." All the 'ningen' glared simultaneously at the inu hanyou.

Inuyasha waved them aside impatiently and continued on "There are some rules while we're staying with commander Fluffy." Everyone blinked a couple of times then howled with laughter at the new name for their "former" enemy. Inuyasha seemed pleased with himself and the new name he'd just come up with, his grin showed one of his fangs and he waited for the laughter to die down. "Finished?" He asked tapping his foot on the ground rather uncharacteristically.

Straightening up and wiping tears from their eyes, they all nodded. "Well," Inuyasha continued as if nothing happened at all. "When we're here there is to be no killing anyone or anything, no matter how badly you want to." He said this with a small growl, clearly stating that he wanted to kill a few people there and he couldn't. "There're a lot of youkai residing here so watch out, some of them are not fond of humans at all and will give you a rough time about it. You need to practice your manners...if you have any." The last part was aimed at Miroku who was currently staring at Sango's ass again.

Clearing his throat, Miroku averted his gaze and stared at the hanyou instead. "I would have you know that I do indeed have manners and I resent the assumption that I do not possess them."

Inuyasha sighed and turned to the trees again. "If I remember anything else I'll tell you, let's just go before I change my mind."

The group walked through the forest and into a clearing, but what was in the clearing made everyone gasp in awe, everyone except Inuyasha of course. "Yeah yeah yeah, quit your gawking and hurry up!" He walked up ahead of them and approached a humongous gate that surrounded the area around the huge castle.

"Inuyasha-sama!" A guard ran up to the gate and stared at Inuyasha with delight and excitement.

"Well, if it isn't shorty! How ya doin?!"

The youkai gave a small pout and replied, "I resent that fucking comment ya bastard." Toward his companions, he shouted, "open the gates ya lazy asses!!! Inu-san is here!"

Kagome leaned in to talk to Sango, a hand covering her mouth, "You think that's where he got his dirty mouth from?" Sango covered her mouth as she giggled at the comment. 'Shorty' heard the giggles and turned his gaze towards the two girls.

"Inu breath! Why didn't you tell me to behave myself?! There are ladies present." He pushed Inuyasha aside and stepped up to the women, "I humbly apologize for my incredibly rude behavior ladies." He took a deep bow and removed the helmet that had covered his face before. When he raised up the women couldn't help but notice how utterly handsome he was. His blue green eyes had a silver ring around them making his gaze gorgeous and mesmerizing. Navy blue locks framed his face and they had silver laced into them in certain areas bringing out the differences in colour of his eyes.

"Why couldn't Inuyasha learn some manners from him?" Kagome wondered aloud and everyone stared at her. Inuyasha kicked the ground and crossed his arms as the new youkai walked up to her.

"I apologize my ladies for the inconvenience of being in the presence of the rude Inuyasha. I am Genrou, and I would be honoured to escort you lovely ladies to our Lord." He gave them a smile that would make any woman go weak and offered his arms to the women. Both took an arm and allowed themselves to be lead down the path to the entrance of the grand castle. Inuyasha and Miroku stood transfixed with their mouths agape.

"Why that no good dirty rotten!" Inuyasha began as he stomped behind them.

Miroku just stared in admiration. "How does he do that? You think he'd show me how to be that good with the ladies?"

Inuyasha ignored him and caught up to Genrou and the girls who had Kirara and Shippo on their shoulders. Inuyasha grumbled as he jogged to catch up to them, he felt a little breeze and looked to see Miroku riding Kagome's forgotten bike. They never could figure out how he just figured out how to ride it without a problem, out of the blue. Clapping his friend on the back, Inuyasha separated the women from him and walked beside him instead leaving some pretty peeved women. "So, Genrou! Where are we going to meet my wonderful saint of a brother?"

Genrou rolled his eyes at the sarcasm in his friend's tone, "I really don't understand why you don't like him Inu-san. Well, in any case I'll take you to him."


End file.
